The Seven Years' War (1754-1763)
by Ashry 42
Summary: [Historical fanfic] The French and Indian War / The Seven Years' War / La Guerre de la Conquête; Three titles for the same event equals three different point of views on the same event.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia. It rightfully belongs to it's owner Hidekaz Himaruya. I am not trying to make profit out of it. Just practicing my writing skills with my favorite manga !_

* * *

Footsteps echoed in the empty hallway as France briskly walked across the long corridor. He lay one hand on his sword that was straped to his belt in frustration, gripping it tightly to try and calm his nerves. His heartbeat quickened to catch up to his hasty pace.

Magnificent golden ornaments decorated the walls and ceiling, surrounding the paintings, creating a peaceful yet luxurious atmosphere. However, France was too preoccupied to pay any attention to them.

He headed straight for the colossal wooden door that two valets had hurriedly opened upon seen Francis. Without slowing his stride, he entered the room. And in that room, Louis XV, King of France, was sitting on his throne, with his golden crown sitting majestically atop his head. A long hyacinth tunic with lilies draped him from his shoulders down to his legs. And in one hand he held his long scepter that held a beautiful _fleur-de-lys_ on top.

France stopped a few feet from the throne. He knelt down on one knee and lowered his feathered hat in a polite reverence. "Votre Majesté" (Your majesty).

"Lève toi." (Rise) Louis instructed. France did as he was told, elegantly putting his hat back on his head.

"Vous m'aviez convoqué ?" (You summoned me?) France inquired.

"Où contiez-vous aller ?" (Where were you heading off to?) Louis demanded, frowning.

"Plaît-il ?" **[1]** (Pardon?) France said, looking puzzled.

"Un de mes chevaliers m'a informé que vous étiez sur le point de quitter la ville." (One of my knights has informed me that you were about to leave the city) Louis explained. "Peux-tu me dire pourquoi ?" (May I ask why?)

France's expression instantly changed from questioning to sullen. He knew he was going to have trouble trying to persuade the King to let him leave the country. Yet he desperately needed to go. So he explained his reasons. "Je souhaiterais aller au Canada. Les colons français sont en train de perdre la guerre et je voudrais les aider. S'il-vous-plais, Mon Seigneur, permettez moi d'y aller avec cents de nos hommes; je n'en demande pas plus-" (I would like to go to Canada. The French settlers are loosing the battle and I would like to go help them. Please, My Lord, allow me to go with a hundred of our men; I ask no more than that-)

"Idiot" Louis boomed, slamming his scepter to the ground. Francis cringed.

"Pense-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser partir ? Nous sommes en guerre ici aussi, et nous somme également en train de perdre ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse filler !" (Du you honestly think I'm going to let you go? We are at war here too, and we are also losing! There is no way I am going to let you leave.) Louis paused, letting that information sink. "Tu ne partiras point. Je te l'ordonne." (You will not leave. That is an order.)

France's heart sank. But there was nothing he could do. He had to obey his King; He had to comply.

_Wait for me, Canada._ He thought. _I promise you, when I'm done here I'll come to you as fast as I can. Please hold on until I arrive!_ **[2]**

[…]

England stood at the center of the battlefield; furious cries mixed in with gunshots rang in his ears. He was searching for a familiar face. He didn't like fighting humans and preferred to fight another personified country, but France was nowhere to be seen. _Where the hell is that frog face?_ He wondered.

The English troupes had now passes into the Canadian border. _It won't take long for Canada to become one of my colonies,_ England thought as he continued to advance.

Suddenly England heard a gunshot very close by. In fact, it was so close he felt the bullet whisk past his left temple. He instantly swung around to face his opponent. It took him a few short seconds to figure out who had done that. His eyes widened when he realized who it was. About less than a mile away stood an enraged Canada; his eyes were glaring hatred. He stood there, pointing his gun at England.

"Matthew!" England exclaimed. He had no other words to express.

Canada recharged his gun. England felt frozen on the spot. He knows how well Canada can aim; he knew that Canada had done it purpose to miss, which sent a chill run down his spin.

Part of him didn't want to fight the young Canadian boy, but he was in the middle of battle and the thrill for a fight was stronger. So he sprang forward, adrenaline rushed up to him, trying to get as close to Canada as possible. He was better at close combat thanks to his pirate years. Whereas Canada was better at long rang only because he still had the body of a young boy of about 12 human years, which gave a clear advantage to England who had a mature adult body, and thus more physical strength.

England also had a rifle strapped onto his back, but he didn't want to use it because, even if countries didn't die the way humans do, it would still put Canada into a very long coma, injuring him badly. England just wanted to stop him or, in an extreme case, knock him out until the war was over.

Canada on the other hand was very determined on stopping England's expansion into his territory, and he would do anything to stop him. However, as England rushed up to him, he felt hesitant to shoot for a second. He never liked fighting and his peaceful nature was getting the better of him. But a second can cost life and death situations in a combat. England would be on him in a second, so he dropped his gun and evaded the punch England tried to give him. He knew he couldn't take England on a one on one combat, so he tried to think of another way fight.

He continued to dodge England's repetitive blows until he saw an opening; he ducked and rolled once; then just before he got up, he snatched his riffle with a swift movement. He jumped up behind England and, with both hands gripping the riffle, he strangle him with it.

England, with his quick reflexes, snatched Canada's arms and, bending over, he threw him off. Canada let out a small gasp as he collided with the hard ground. Just as quickly, England snatched Canada by the collar and shoved him against a tree, holding Canada's throat in a tight grip, but not enough to strangle him to death.

"Finish me off!" Canada hissed "Just like your soldiers did to all my citizens!"

"This is war, you have to expect deaths." England retorted "And no, I won't finish you off." He waited for Canada to say something, but Canada was just glaring back at him, baring his teeth menacingly.

"Listen" England continued. "If you stay quiet and stop fighting, this massacre will end."

"And whose fault is it that this turned into a massacre?" Canada countered. England opened his mouth to retort but Canada cut him off. "I'll never become your colony!" Canada spat.

"Oh really? Is that what you think?" England sneered. He was losing his patience. "Right now you're losing. And what do you think comes after losing? Submission." England had never seen so much hatred in Canada's eyes until now.

"You can't expect to win without France's help." England stated. "And where is he now?" He asked smugly. Of course, he wasn't expecting an answer. After not seing France, he had quickly understood that France wouldn't be coming.

Canada's expression went from anger to hurt.

"France is a coward." England continued. "You are better off being with me. I am the strongest out of all the important powers. Spain is slowly losing his spot, and France isn't even worth mentioning. I have control over the sea and the commerce. Everything has to pass through me first and needs my permission.**[3]** Don't you want to be part of this greatness?"

"Never!" Canada screamed back. Then he said in a calm voice "I've heard from my brother." A grin slowly spread on his lips. "I know how you treat your colonies." His eyes were gleaming with mischief. "He told me that you use them for your own greed. That their purpose in life is only to enrich you. You don't let them trade with anyone else – you don't let them do what they want. You keep them in a strict authority because you want to monopolize everything! You're greedy! And I don't want to be used by _you!_" **[4]** His voice slowly rose to a yell by the end of his sentence. "At least papa respects me and doesn't force things on me. And he doesn't just respect me; he respects the natives too! Why do you think most of them are on our side?" **[5]**

"Shut up!" England snapped, strangling Canada in an even tighter grip. That statement had made England even more mad because, even though on the whole he was winning, he had lost a few battles because of the Natives, and that got on his nerves.

"It doesn't matter if the Indians are helping you. I'm going to win anyway."

"Go ahead! Kill me!" Canada exclaimed. "It would spare me all this suffering!" He could no longer stand seeing his people being slaughtered, and wanted it to end.

England took Canada's head in his hands and smacked it against the tree trunk, then let him go. Canada let out a groan as he felt limply to the ground. He lay there unconscious but alive.

"I didn't want to do this to you." England muttered. "But you left me no choice." And with that he dived back into battle.

* * *

**Historical data**

_**[1]** "Plaît-il" is an old way of saying "Pardon?" or "What?" or "Eh?"; that kind of stuff. No one uses it anymore, so don't go around saying "Plaît-il ?" to French people because then they'll look at you funny. XD_

_**[2]** The reason why France didn't sent any reinforcement is because they were also at war in Europe, so it was hard for them to sent help to the French colonists._

_However, that is not the only reason why they lost; they were also very disorganized; they sent small handfuls of soldiers here and there with no real purpose whatsoever. France was at a disadvantage because they were being attacked on all sides by England and his allies._

_The French colonist were also largely outnumbered; they were 60 000 compared to 2 million in the English colonies._

_So for all those reason, it was practically impossible for France to send backup to Canada…_

_**[3]** During that period England was slowly losing control over the American territory; the only thing England still had control over was the commerce and the trade. So to strengthen their power and make sure they still had control, England decided to have an aggressive policy: they passed a few Navigation Acts (the first one was in 1650). Under these acts, goods coming from Asia and Africa had to be imported into Britain first before it could go to their colonies. This meant that England had monopoly over trade; they forbid the British colonies to trade by themselves._

_It was at that time that the colonists realized that they existed only to enrich England, which of course made them mad. Virginia disobeyed England once and traded with the Dutch, but when England learned about it… let's just say America received a harsh spanking. XD So the original Navigation Acts were re-amended with stricter measures; it required that all trade with colonies should be carried on English owned ships only._

_**[4]** After all that, England started taxing America. The Seven Years' War is bang in the middle of all that taxation, because the war was becoming very expensive for England, so England decided to tax British America; blaming it on them. There was The Staple Act (1663), The Plantation Duty Act (1673), The Sugar and Currency Act (1764), The Stamp Act (1766), and many others (I'm not going to give you the full list of all the acts that they implemented, because it would be WAY to long.)_

_However, the colonists were saying that they can only be taxed if they are represented at Parliament. Yet, the colonists stated that they were only "virtually" represented (meaning that their representer didn't have a say in what was going on; they couldn't vote). So then the colonists started using their famous moto: "No taxation without representation!" And from then on they started boycotting the Acts, which drove England mad. And that led to the American Revolution. _

_**[5]** During the French and Indian war, the Natives were mostly on France's side for the reasons Canada mentions: France was (in general) more tolerant and more respectful towards the Natives than England was (The Natives were also more tolerant of the French). But that is simply because the French didn't try to colonies the whole continent like the British were doing._

_The French went to the North American mainly for exploration and trade (and so were the Dutch). They were not going there in the intention of settling at first. __In fact, the King of France so desperately wanted his people to colonize, he paid them to do it! _Whereas the British were going to the New World to settle because they were being prosecuted and had to flee.

_So the French colonists were settling near the east-coast (Quebec / Montreal) and, at the time, they weren't planning on expanding their territory, which meant they weren't a threat to the Natives, which is why the Natives preferred the French over the British, and fought for them during the Seven Years' War._


End file.
